Return of Chibi Chibi Part 2
by Sailor Chibi Chibi
Summary: The Sailor Scouts try to defeat Prince Diamond,but someone shows up,plz R&R!


Return Of Chibi Chibi Part 2

AUTHORS NOTE: CHIBI CHIBI WILL BE IN THIS FOR ALONG TIME!!!!!!!!!! AND THIS STORY WILL BE LONGER!!!!!!!! AND IF I DIDN'T GET SOME TRANSFORMING AND ATTACKS RIGHT, DON'T KILL ME!!!

PREVIOUSLY ON SAILOR MOON: "I have been brought back by someone, I only came here for one thing" Diamond said. "What would that be"? Mina asked. " Why should I tell you, when I can surprise you"?. "He should still be weak, we have a good chance of winning" Amy said. "Then lets go"! Uranus shouted. "World Shaking"!. "Deep Submerge"!.

"I have come back for Chibi Chibi, or should I say Krystiana".

Return of Chibi Chibi Part 2 

"I want more power"! Diamond yelled has he turned to Liotta. "In time, but for now, you'll have to wait" she said calmly. " I don't want to wait, we don't have time to wait"! he roared back. " You won't have to wait that long, another day or two". " I suppose I could". " Just think of winning her back, being able to see her any time you want". " I can see it now" Diamond said. He closed his eyes and concentrated, he saw Chibi Chibi running into his arms, her helping him with his evil plans to destroy the Sailor Scouts. He opened his eyes and grinned " I can definitely see it now".

" I hate school, I always have, I thought I wouldn't have to go to school, but boy was I wrong" Chibi Chibi said has they walked towards Serena's house. "That's what I thought to" Rini said. "School is a pain, but at least we learn" Hotaru pointed out.

" I hate learning" Chibi Chibi said. " I find it ok" Hotaru said. " I mostly fall asleep" Rini said. " So do I" Chibi Chibi agreed. " Am I the only normal one" Hotaru said. "Yes" Rini and Chibi Chibi said at the same time". "AH! Someone help me" they heard someone scream.

" Ready"? Rini asked. Hotaru and Chibi Chibi nodded their heads. " Moon Crystal Power"! "Saturn Crystal Power"! "Chibi Chibi Crystal Power"!. In three flashes of light, there stood three Sailor Scouts. They started running instantly. They rounded a corner, and sure enough there was a guy holding a women up to the wall. He stepped back and threw a energy ball out of his hand, it hit the women and she screamed in pain.

" I said…" "Hey" Rini shouted. Both the women and the man turned to look at them. " What your doing in wrong" Rini said. " And we won't tolerate it" Chibi Chibi said. "Taking someone's life is something we don't like" Hotaru said. " On behalf of love, and on behalf of justice" Rini said. " Were the Sailor Scouts, and we will punish you"! all three said together. " Like you three weaklings can stop me" he said.

" We see about that" Chibi Chibi said. " Whirl Winds"!. The man screamed in pain has he fell on his knee's. " Never underestimate us"! Hotaru said. "Silent Glaive Surprise". Again he fell in pain. " Pink Sugar Heart Attack"!. He screamed in pain, and slowly dissolved. "You'll pay"! he said, and then fully dissolved. " Hey, were did that women go"? Rini asked. " I don't know" Chibi Chibi said. " Rini, Hotaru, Chibi Chibi"! Serena yelled. They turned to see all the scouts. " Are you guys alright" Serena panted.

" Yeah, but something weird happened" Rini said. Then Chibi Chibi spoke up " this guy was attacking this women, and then when we defeated him, the women was gone". " We don't know how because we would of seen her run past us, but the guy might have been working for Prince Diamond, and we don't know about the women " Hotaru finished. "Weird" Mina commented.

"Everything is going perfectly, good job Liotta". " It was my honor" she replied has she stepped out of the shadows. " You were right Liotta, they did fall for your plan, you were perfect, and so was your magical person". " I would do it again sir". " I think I'll need you to" he said.

NIGHTIME

" It still puzzles me, who was that women and that man" Hotaru said. "I'm pretty sure that man was working for Prince Diamond" Trista said. "But one question still remains" Amara said. " Who it that women" Michelle finished. " I'm sure we'll figure it out" Lita said. " Maybe that women didn't really exist at all" Raye said. "What! They weren't imagining that Raye"! Serena screeched.

" What I ment was maybe it was a trap"!. " Well, why didn't you say that before"!. " Maybe because I thought you would know what I mean"!. " Well I didn't, what do you say about that"!. Everyone groaned has there fight continued. " Maybe Raye is right" Rini said. "There is a possibility" Amy said. " Maybe we should go and investigate" Lita said. " There might be some clues" Mina said.

" Well, what are we waiting for"? Serena asked. She got up and tripped over Rini's leg. " What did you do that for you little brat"! Serena shouted. " Me! You're the one who tripped, I didn't d anything"! Rini protested. " Sure you didn't, you always want to make my life miserable"!. " That's not true"!. "STOP"! Chibi Chibi shouted. " Lets just get going". " Good idea, lets go" Rini said.

ALLEY

" Serena? What are you doing"? Darien asked. She spun around " Oh, Darien, we were just investigating to see if we could find any clues about something that happened today". " What happened today"? he asked. " Rini, Hotaru and Chibi Chibi were walking home from school when…" " When I was attacked". " Huh"? Serena began.

" That's the same women" Rini said. " I want to thank you for saving my life". " No problem" Chibi Chibi said. "How did you escape without us seeing"? Hotaru asked. " Well, I, uh, I have special powers". " Special power"? Mina said. " She looks suspicious" Amara whispered to Michelle and Trista. " I agree" Michelle said. Trista continued to eye the women.

" Thanks again, and has a thank you, I will now kill you all"! the women said. " What"! everyone yelled. The womens outfit changed into a black spaghetti strap shirt, with black leather pants, her black hair came out of her pony tail. " I am Liotta, servant of Prince Diamond"!. " So this was a trick"! Chibi Chibi said.

" You all fell into my trap perfectly, no that I have you all together I can destroy you all and get Chibi Chibi and bring her back with me"!. " Not going to happen" Serena yelled. " Everyone transform"! Luna and Artemis said together. Everyone nodded.

"Moon Eternal Power"!

" Mars Crystal Power"!

" Venus Crystal Power"!

" Mercury Crystal Power"!

" Jupiter Crystal Power"!

" Chibi Chibi Crystal Power"!

" Moon Crystal Power"!

" Saturn Crystal Power"!

" Pluto Crystal Power"!

" Neptune Crystal Power"!

" Uranus Crystal Power"!

" You can never defeat me"! Liotta said. " Or me". " Prince Diamond, I didn't know you were going to come". " I wouldn't miss this for anything, ah Chibi Chibi how are you"?. " Fine" she snapped " but you won't be". " I won't put up with this attitude"!. " Get used to it, cuz I'm not changing"!. "Sailor Moon, use your wand" Tuxedo Mask said. "Hm, Moon Spiral Heart Attack"!.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO"! Liotta screamed. " Pity, I liked her to, oh well, I'll just do this myself" Prince Diamond said. " Dark Blast"!. "Whats happening"! Raye asked. "I can't see"! Lita said. " If we don't get out of this stuff, we'll pass out" Amy said. " Then lets do it"! Mina said. "Cresant Beam"!. " You think your puny attacks will save you"?. " Deadly Scream"!. " Try all you want"!.

" Were going to have to combine out powers"! Uranus shouted. " I'm felling weak" Rini said. She fell to her knee's. " Oh no, it's already affecting Rini" Serena said. " Come one Rini, stay with us" Hotaru said. " We need you" Chibi Chibi said. " I.. Can't". Then she passed out. Everyone fell to there knee's. "Why am I not being affected"! Chibi Chibi shouted. " it's easy dear, I made sure it wouldn't".

"Take me and let them go"!. "No, don't" everyone said weakly. " I have to if I want to save you guys". " That more like it" Prince Diamond said. He waved his hand, and the smoke went away. He jumped down " now lets go". He stretched out his hand. "No" Serena whispered. Chibi Chibi looked at his hand. "What are you waiting for"?. "Galaxy Arise"!. He slid back a few feet.

" My power is way more than you can handle"!. Everyone slowly got to there feet. " Combine your powers" Pluto said. "Moon Tiara Magic" "Mars Selestiral Fire Surround"! " Venus Love Chain Encircle"! " Jupiter Oak Evolution"! " Mercury Bubbles Blast"! " World Shaking"! " Deep Submerge"! " Deadly Scream"! " Silence Glaive Surprise"! " Whirl Winds"!. " No, I will not be defeat"!. He held his hands in front of him, but was blasted back. " Do it again"! Uranus shouted. " No".

" Princess Kakyuu"? Serena said. " Yes, it is me". " Mom"!. " Hello Krystiana, I am here to take Diamond back with me, you have done enough, we can bring him back to his original self, but it will take some time". " So I will get to see him good". " Yes Krystiana, you will". Chibi Chibi smiled. Princess Kakyuu picked Diamond up.

" I hope to see you soon, my daughter". " Bye mom". She disappeared. " You'll see your dad soon enough" Serena said. "Look, Rini is waking up" Hotaru said. " What happened"?. " Diamond hit us with his Dark Blast, then we all used out attacks to weakin him, then my mom showed up and said that he could be restored to his original state".

"That's great"! Rini said. " Yeah, it is". " Was she supposed to travel to out world"? Darien asked. " No, but to save him, she did". " But that could mean a evil could of followed her"Luna said. " We would of saw it, were fine, everything is for now". Everyone smiled.

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? PLZ TELL ME!!


End file.
